Aliens
by The Smiling Shadow
Summary: A few years ago, I was confronted by two species of Aliens fighting a war. One side wore suits, the other cloaks. And I was offered to join the war with two pills.


Aliens  
  
A couple of years ago, back when I first started High School, I was confronted by two Alien Species. Back when I was a hacker, back when I knew a man named Neo, and knew how to make a Virus. Back when I'd carry my laptop everywhere I went. Back when my parents told me I had no social life.  
  
I was just a kid. Some hacker kid, that liked to wear black, and had like no friends. I remember talking to Neo online. I never had met him in person, all I knew was he was a much greater hacker than me. I remember spending all my time on the computer. I mean I had friends online. People who didn't judge me.  
  
Then I found the question. What is The Matrix?  
  
I stared at my screen, it saying that question right in my face. Then on I knew I needed to find the answer. Then on I worked with Neo.  
  
But then, men in suits took me away.  
  
The grabbed me out of school, I struggled, trying to run away. I was a hacker, I've broken laws, they were guys in suits, they were after me! I was going to go to jail! I'd never find out what the Matrix was, or have another piece of Tastee wheat again in my life!  
  
But my efforts were nothing, as they held me strongly. They didn't even seem troubled. They lowered my head in the car, and I started screaming at them.  
  
"I didn't do anything! Who are you people!?" I screamed over and over again.  
  
But they only stared off into nothing, not even paying attention to me. They didn't even look at me, or move. Their eyes shielded by the darkest sunglasses I've ever seen. And one of them was sitting next to me.  
  
I began to calm down, and stare at them, still breathing deeply. They didn't do anything, they didn't react, or move. They just. . . Stared. I stared at the one next to me, and he slightly moved his head towards me. And I just automatically turned away. Something about his stare that just made me. . . It just sent chill up my spine.  
  
It was almost. . . Inhuman.  
  
And silence filled the car, as I looked outside to my home planet. Things raced through my mind as I passed the world. Something was wrong, and I was scared.  
  
In an Interrogation room I stared at the floor. I could hear the clock ticking. I started stirring in my seat. Something was wrong, I could feel it. The walls around me in tile, the lines looking like a grid. The small table. Nothing was here. Everything was plain, and simple.  
  
And then the three men in suits came in, slowly, as if analyzing me while walking. And one sat in front of me with a large folder. He sat perfect poster, while the others stood beside me. They surrounded me, and made sure I wasn't going anywhere.  
  
Before the one in front of me could speak, I ask him the questions.  
  
"Who are you?" I ask.  
  
He looks up at me, and tilts his head, like he wasn't expecting that question.  
  
"I am Agent Smith. . . To your right is Agent Brown, and Agent Jones." He said, gesturing with his thumbs to them.  
  
His voice was strange. He spoke slowly, eerily, like he was going to scream but he didn't. And even indoors all three kept their shades on.  
  
And it hit me. This wasn't normal. This wasn't because I broke the law. This was something greater. These people around me. . . They weren't human. No human is like this. No human speaks like that, or stares at nothing. No human stands and sit perfectly.  
  
He unfolds the folder, and takes a moment to look at my file.  
  
"What are you doing?" I asked.  
  
"You've broken laws, Mr. Shepard." Smith said.  
  
I stared stirring in my seat, and he looked up at me.  
  
"You all have very common names. . ." I commented.  
  
He tilted his head, and took a moment to respond.  
  
"Indeed." He finally said.  
  
Perhaps too common. These people weren't human. I knew it. . . In knew it! I don't know what they wanted with me. Maybe they needed a computer geek to tell them about human technology, maybe they needed me to tell them about humans, maybe they were going to probe me. They took our most common names, and took our government's suits. Suits to look like they're higher than the normal guy. And those earpieces. . . I could see Smith put his hand over it, and look at Jones. Perhaps they're telepathic. And maybe something is behind those sunglasses.  
  
"You're not human." I said.  
  
Smith shot his head up, and stared at me, giving me the only emotion I've seen on him. He looked to Jones, then Brown. All of them looked a little surprised. And then Smith calmed down, and returned to looking on the folder.  
  
"No, we are not." Smith said.  
  
I smiled, having figured out an alien conspiracy.  
  
And I stared at Smith. He didn't show emotion to me. Perhaps they were higher beings, grown beyond the need for emotion.  
  
"Does the government know?" I asked.  
  
Smith sighed, obviously being annoyed.  
  
"No."  
  
I smiled, and put my hands on the table, mimicking Smith.  
  
"So are you going to invade- -" I started.  
  
"You've been searching for an answer." Smith interrupted me. "The answer to the Matrix."  
  
I gulped, and stopped asking questions.  
  
"You've broken many laws, Mr. Shepard. We cannot allow you to go on with this." Smith said getting up.  
  
I watched him walk slowly closer to me, and Jones and Brown grabbed me.  
  
I didn't struggle, they were aliens! What was I supposed to do? They could have killed me easily. Smith got out a small, box and pulled out a cylinder. And that cylinder began to grow.  
  
They were going to probe me!  
  
I started screaming, at the bug like thing, as he dropped it on my chest. Jones and Brown, held me down as I screamed. Jones held my face to the side, and the damn thing started crawling on my face!  
  
Then it went inside my through my ear, and everything went black.  
  
"Ahhhh!!"  
  
I started screaming in my room. I jumped out of my computer chair, and screamed. I ripped my headphones off of my ears, and grabbed my ears.  
  
Then I realized I was home.  
  
I breathed deeply, and stared at my room, and my mom started knocking on the door.  
  
"Josh, are you alright!?" She asked.  
  
". . . Yeah, mom, fine. . ."  
  
I fell into my bed, and smiled. Just like on the T.V. shows. The abducted me, probed me, and I'm back in my room. I had to tell Neo, sadly he didn't believe a word I said.  
  
No one did, not mom, not my friends online, or anyone at school. No one even remembered me being taken with the guys in suits. Perfect Alien activity. . . And I'd should have expected no one to believe me. The next week I picked at my ear, wondering if the probe was still there.  
  
Then my cell phone began ringing.  
  
"Hello?" I answered.  
  
"They got to you first, but that doesn't matter." A man said.  
  
"Who is this?" I asked.  
  
"You have to meet us at the bridge tonight."  
  
"Wait, hold up, what are you talking about?"  
  
"It's time to know the truth, it's time for your questions."  
  
"What is the Matrix?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
And the man hung up on me, and I stared at my phone, wondering if it was the guys in suits. I couldn't help but feel a little excited. These people were Aliens. . . I could write a book!  
  
That night I snuck out of my room, and went to the bridge, barely containing my excitement. And then a black car came up to me.  
  
I stepped inside, and looked around me. And then there was a gun to my face.  
  
"Ah!"  
  
I looked around me, and I saw that these people were not the men in suits. They wore only black, with cloaks, and guns. These people were the complete opposite! Except for one thing. They had dark shades. Both must have had alien eyes, or something.  
  
"What the hell!?" I yelled.  
  
"We can't trust you yet." A girl next to me said. "Now lean back."  
  
"No way!"  
  
"Do it." The gun was shoved closer to my face.  
  
Then she brought out this huge machine that I've never seen in my life. And she pushed my face on the window.  
  
"Try to relax." She said.  
  
"Are you joking!?" I yelled.  
  
This machine was pressed up against my ear. And I could feel her press a button, and the thing turned on. It roared in my ear, like it was searching for something.  
  
"Ah!" I screamed.  
  
"Almost got it." She said.  
  
And I felt something pop in my skull. I stopped screaming, and put my hand on the window. I felt it going in my head. I could feel something clawing at my skull. I could hear it. . . Then something popped out of my ear. It was the probe, and she threw it out the window.  
  
"Oh. . . My. . .God. . ." I whispered.  
  
The woman patted me on the back.  
  
"My name is Trinity. You okay?" She said, and all I could do was nod.  
  
Aliens were after me.  
  
All I can remember was walking in this abandon building. The walls were broken, and stained. The floor had holes in it, and everything seemed to be dying. Nothing compared to the men in suits. Nothing neat or straight, calculated, built. Unlike the other aliens, they were messy, unorganized, like humans.  
  
I found myself in a large red seat, staring at another alien.  
  
"My name is Morpheus." He said.  
  
I took a moment.  
  
"After the Greek God?" I asked, and he nodded. "You've named yourself after our gods. . ."  
  
They were higher beings, they were the names of gods, did they think humans were below them? Were they going to enslave all of mankind? I still don't know.  
  
"I'm here to offer you something. The truth." Morpheus started.  
  
"The truth? You mean about the Matrix?"  
  
Morpheus smiled unlike the men in suits. They were not as sophisticated as the suits, they seemed less.  
  
"Have you ever felt something was wrong with the world? You know it is, but you can't see. It's like a splinter in your head." Morpheus continued, and I nodded. "The Matrix is something used to blind you from the truth."  
  
"What's the truth?"  
  
"Unfortunately I can only show you the door, you must be the one to walk through it."  
  
And then he brought out these two pills. One red, and the other blue.  
  
"You take the blue pill, you wake up in your bed, and believe whatever you want to believe. You take the red pill, you stay in wonderland, and I show you how deep the rabbit hole really goes." Morpheus said.  
  
And in his shades I saw myself going down both roads.  
  
If I took the blue pill I'd stay here? Stay on earth? Earth is 70% water, I guess hence the blue. Then there's the red pill. Red like Mars. I take the red pill I could get off this planet. But what would I do? What do they want me to do? They're giving me a choice, rather than just kidnap me, but they look like outlaws. Do they want me to help them?  
  
"Is this some kind of war?" I asked Morpheus.  
  
He seemed surprised I asked, but he nodded.  
  
I was caught between the war of these two Alien beings. The men in suits and these people, naming themselves like Gods. They were at war, what could I do? Were they fighting for us? Were they fighting for Earth? Protecting it, or stealing it? What if I choose the wrong side?  
  
But I thought about it. Maybe I'd pick the right side, and become a space hero. Maybe I'd save Earth, and make the first contact with aliens. Maybe I could leave Earth. Maybe I'd be free. . .  
  
My hand steadied towards the red pill, when Trinity came in with guns.  
  
"Agents!" She yelled, firing.  
  
And Morpheus pushed me aside, taking out his guns. I heard screams, and sounds I've never heard before. Sound of crashing, and firing, dodging. I fell to the floor, and put my hands over my head. Then I felt someone pick me up. I looked up.  
  
"Smith?" I whispered.  
  
Smith turned, and fired his gun. Morpheus started firing, but Smith dropped me, and started to dodge the bullets. . . He went too fast, it looked like there were five of him, and put his hand over his earpiece, using his telepathy, and Jones and Brown came running in.  
  
Smith said nothing as he picked me up with no trouble, and ran through the window, his gun still drawn. I remember falling in the air, with this Alien holding me. I looked at him and even then he showed no emotion. We landed easily, and he grabbed my arm, and started running with me. He dragged me to his car, and pushed me in.  
  
I smiled at him, but he brought his gun to my face.  
  
"What did they tell you?" He asked, strongly.  
  
"Who are they, are they from another planet or something!?" I yelled.  
  
Smith froze.  
  
"Planet?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, what kind of Aliens are you people!? I asked.  
  
Smith lowered his gun, and looked away.  
  
"Aliens." He whispered.  
  
"Who are they?" I asked.  
  
"They are. . . Rebels."  
  
"You guys in some kind of war?"  
  
"Yes. They are fighting the system."  
  
"What are they doing?"  
  
"Freeing people from the Matrix."  
  
"What's the Matrix?"  
  
"Something humans cannot know."  
  
"We aren't ready?"  
  
Smith froze.  
  
"You're waiting until we're more highly evolved to share, so you won't worry that we'll used the technology to kill you?" I asked.  
  
Smith looked at me strangely.  
  
"Yes." Smith said.  
  
"Can I help!?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I could tell you about human life! I could- -"  
  
"No, Mr. Shepard, your place is here. Your purpose is here."  
  
That was a couple of years ago. And I lay here in this field, staring up at the night sky. The stars that could be Smith's home world, or Morpheus's. I know up there, there is more to just what we can see. There is a whole world we don't know about out there. Outside the boundaries of this place, there is a war going on between Rebels and Agents. Out there, people are protecting us, people are saving us. And I had a chance to go up there, I could have joined a war. I could have seen things unimaginable, unreal. But Smith told me to stay here, so I have.  
  
I haven't seen Smith since then, I haven't seen Morpheus or Trinity. The Aliens have left me alone to go fight the rest of the war.  
  
I haven't seen Neo in a couple of years. I can't help but wonder what happened to him. If he was contacted by Smith. If he's up there instead of me, fighting and winning a war. Why wouldn't he? The Aliens wanted a computer geek, and Neo was a better computer geek than me.  
  
Up there, beyond where I can see the truth. Up there is the Matrix. And there are two Alien species fighting a war that we don't even know about. 


End file.
